Misty Island Rescue (PC game)
|platforms = PC |released = 2010 }} '''Misty Island Rescue is an educational video game for PC and MAC based on the special of the same name, released by Nova Development in 2010. It was released exclusively in North America, unlike several other video games. Overview The game is aimed at pre-schoolers and teaches a wide range of basic skills including mathematics, computer skills, coordination, recognition, moods and emotions, matching, and memory. It has ten levels. Players can: * Match cards with Sir Topham Hatt * Guide Thomas to the Logging Locos * Clear the tracks for Thomas on Misty Island * Help build the Sodor Search and Rescue Center * Catch jobi logs on a flatbed with Ol' Wheezy * Help Cranky load crates onto flatbeds * Put together puzzles with Thomas * Play whistle songs with Thomas and the Logging Locos * Describe how Bash, Dash or Ferdinand feel with Thomas * Find Thomas' Sodor friends Characters * Thomas * Percy * Whiff * Diesel * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Ol' Wheezy * Edward * Salty * Rocky * Captain * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Cranky Cast * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Whiff, Dash and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Bash, Harold and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Salty and Captain Trivia *Stock footage from the said special was used in the game. *This is the second and last Thomas & Friends PC game based on a special. *This game was released exclusively in North America for unknown reasons. This was one of the only two games based on specials released in North America, along with Calling All Engines! for the Leapster. Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio for the PC and Hero of the Rails for the Nintendo Wii and DS have missed out on being released for unknown reasons, along with a few other games that are not based on specials, like A Day at the Races for the PlayStation 2 and Steaming Around Sodor for the Nintendo 3DS. *This is currently the last Thomas & Friends PC game to date. Goofs * Emily has the wrong siderods during one of the animations played in the beginning of the game. * After finishing the matching game, the background is mirrored. * In the animation of the engines waiting at Brendam Docks, all of Henry's wheels are missing. * During the "Find Thomas' Sodor friends" game, Toby and Emily have Henry's whistle and Hiro has Lady's whistle. * When guessing the logging locos' faces, Ferdinand's wheels, cylinder and cab are not painted. * During one of the minigames, Diesel's buffer beam is black. * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand all have James's whistle at different pitches. * Most of the events in the game do not match with how the movie's plot goes. Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Merchandise Category:North America only games